


Regretful Obedience

by ObsidianRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Animagus Bestiality, Domestic Violence, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Punishment, Sexual Abuse, Voyeurism, dark marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRose/pseuds/ObsidianRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘One day, you’ll see. You’ll see them for the monsters they are.  Maybe then you’ll believe me.'</p>
<p>Severus had warned her about the Marauders time and time again, but Lily had refused to listen.  Now, it's too late, for she pledged herself to a man who expects nothing less than complete obedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regretful Obedience

“What is this?” James hissed, holding up a piece of parchment with a broken seal.

Lily blanched and grabbed hold of the counter for support. “You had no right to open that.”

“No right?” he screeched. “I am your husband! I have every right to monitor my wife’s correspondence with other men – especially that man!”

As he advanced toward her, she backed around the end of the cabinets and into the sitting room.

“Where are you going, Lils?” he growled as he continued to stalk her. “You have to answer for this.”

“I’m sorry!” she gasped. “It won’t happen again.”

“You’re damn right it won’t.”

“Please,” Lily whispered, stumbling as she backed into a chair. “Forgive me.”

“Forgiveness has to be earned,” James replied. “And you know exactly how you’re going to earn it.”

Her eyes widened in fear as she shook her head. “No! Please… please! I promise –”

“You promised me the last two times,” he stated bitterly. “Warnings don’t seem to be enough for you. You knew what would happen if you did it again, and yet here we are.”

“James… no. Please! I won’t!”

“You continue to defy me,” the man snarled, grabbing hold of her hair and pulling her into him. “If you don’t care to act as I expect my wife to act, then perhaps I ought to find a new one!”

“Perhaps you should,” she whispered, yanking out of his grasp and rushing toward the fireplace.

“If you surrender your duties as my wife, you surrender your right to carry my child.”

Lily froze with her hand on the container of Floo powder and then spun back to stare at him in shock. “What?”

“You heard me.”

She shook her head. “You can’t do that.”

“No?” James questioned, tilting his head. “Perhaps you ought to have read our marriage contract just a bit closer then. The section on abandonment, for instance, and its consequences.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Care to try me?” he asked. “Step through that fireplace and I will enact the clause. You’ll miscarry before the evening is through.”

Her lower lip trembled as she protectively placed her hand on the slight swell of her stomach and stared at him in disgust. “You would kill your own child just to punish me?”

“You would kill him just to be with your precious sewer rat?” the wizard countered. “I would merely be sparing him a life of misery. I would never allow my child to be raised by a Death Eater and his whore.”

“I’m not a whore!” she screeched, stepping toward him.

“You think I didn’t notice you weren’t a virgin on our wedding night?” he spat.

“I was so!” Lily cried before poking her finger into his chest. “You are the only one I have ever been with!”

“You didn’t bleed.”

“Not every woman does!” she protested. “That’s a myth, James!”

“How convenient for you.”

“No! It really isn’t!”

“Oi! What’s all the shouting about? Can’t a bloke have a decent nap around here?”

The couple glanced toward the staircase to see Sirius Black standing halfway up, dressed only in a pair of boxers. Lily flushed with embarrassment and turned to face the fireplace. It would not matter what she said to the newcomer for he was her husband’s best mate and would undeniably take his side.

Noticing how his wife averted her eyes, James met his friend’s questioning look with a dark grin. Holding up the letter, he cleared his throat. “Lils here thought she would attempt a rendezvous with Snivellus, of all people.”

“What?” Black snapped.

“Oh yes,” his friend nodded. “And we were just about to have a lesson in obedience, weren’t we, Lils?”

Lily glared coldly at her husband, who slipped his hand beneath her cheek. When she attempted to turn her face away, he forcefully grabbed hold of her chin.

“You want to be with another man?” James hissed. “I have one right here.”

“No,” she whimpered, trying to pull out of his grasp. His fingers were digging forcefully into her jaw, and she was certain there would be bruises forming shortly. She pleaded with him to release her, and struck at his chest with her hand when he refused.

His hand cracked across her face with a resounding slap, knocking her to the floor.

“Whoa, mate!” Sirius rushed forward, staying his friend’s raised hand. “You’re certain that she –“

James shoved the crumpled parchment against his chest. “It’s right there. In her own treacherous hand.”

“Shite.” The man shook his head as he quickly skimmed the contents of the note. Crumpling it up, he cast it into the fireplace and then fixed his narrowed gaze on the witch cowering on the floor. “That greasy bastard’s a Death Eater, Lily. You really think he’s going to waltz in here and save you, a Muggleborn, from your rather fortuitous marriage?”

“Fortuitous?” she scoffed. “Sev is my friend –“

“He’s a piece of shit! Always has been!”

“To throw your lot in with him would not only betray your marriage vows, but your vows to the Order. You run, and they’ll hunt you both down like the vermin you are.”

“No! He’s worth a hundred of –“

Seizing her by the throat, James lifted her to her knees. “Not another word, darling. You recall our wedding, don’t you? That ring on your finger – the one you crowed about to all your insipid little friends – that says you’re mine. I own you now, and you will do as I say, when I say it. I am the one you vowed to obey. Do you hear me?”

Tears welled up in her eyes as he tightened his grip until she nodded. “Y-yes, J-James.”

“Good girl.”

Lily gasped loudly upon being released and sank back onto her bottom, while rubbing at her throat.

“Now, I expect you are ready to take your punishment.” Without waiting for her response, James snapped his fingers. “Hands and knees.”

With only a second’s hesitation, his wife maneuvered into the instructed position.

“Such a good girl, now,” he cooed, stroking her cheek with one hand while gesturing to her backside with the other. “She’s ready for you, Padfoot. Ready… like a bitch in heat.”

“Are you sure, Prongs?” Sirius asked, pausing with one hand on his waistband. “I mean, we’ve only ever done that with girls who didn’t mean anything. She’s your wife.”

“She seems to have difficulties understanding that,” he sneered. “If she’s tempted by the prospect of being a whore, then I say she deserves the experience.”

“Well, as long as you’re certain.”

Lily swallowed heavily and looked to her husband.

“Oh, I’m certain,” James smiled while forcefully patting her head. “Feel free to enjoy yourself, Lils. I’m definitely going to enjoy watching this.”

She eyed him with disgust and bit down on her lip when Sirius pushed her skirt up about her waist. She gave a soft squeak when her knickers were forcefully torn from her body.

“Put your face on the ground.”

The witch glared, but did as instructed.

“Such a pretty cunt, isn’t it?” her husband asked his friend. “Have yourself a taste if you’re so inclined.”

She jerked in response when a warm tongue darted out to lick her folds, and her eyes widened in shock when she felt something cold and wet against her puckered opening. Glancing over her shoulder, she cried out in horror at seeing that her privates were being aggressively licked by a large, black dog.

“Oh god!” Lily gasped, trying to pull away. “No! No!”

James hissed in anger and forcefully pressed her face back against the floor. “You will accept your punishment without complaint, or I will bind you to the floor and instruct him to use your arse instead.”

A panicked whimper escaped her, but she nodded against the floor. She pinched her lips together as the animagus continued feasting between her legs. As his hot tongue drove deep into her channel, she unconsciously moaned.

“I think she’s starting to enjoy it, Padfoot.”

A tear trickled down her cheek as she realized her body was betraying her. She could feel a delicious pressure building in her core as his tongue repeatedly thrust into her and his front teeth ground lightly against her clit. She tried to fight it, but eventually it became too much to bear, and she came violently with a loud cry.

“Such a good little whore,” James laughed. “Now, Padfoot. Mount her.”

Fear swept through her at a sickening pace. As claws scraped her shoulders and a heavy weight pinned her to the floor, instinct told her to kick the dog off and run for the door as fast as she could. The witch forced down that desire, however, when she saw that her husband had his wand out and pointed in her direction. She knew he would not hesitate to follow through with his threat.

Lily squeezed her eyes shut as the dog’s erect penis prodded her thighs as Padfoot attempted to penetrate her. A pained cry escaped her when he finally succeeded. He was large and thick, and it felt as though she were being torn with every brutal thrust. Her body instinctively pulled away from the assault, but the claws biting into her shoulders held her in place. Screams escaped her lips and tears streaked down her face as he continued to tear into her.

Padfoot panted and grunted loudly as he violated her, and hot drool dripped down the back of her neck. She may have unwillingly reached orgasm with his oral assault, but there was no possible pleasure to be found now. James had taken her violently on several previous occasions, but nothing had compared to the pain and humiliation now enveloping her body.

“Oh, Lily babe…” James undid the stay of his trousers and began stroking his erection. “If I had known how fucking good you look being bred by an animal, I would have done this sooner.”

His wife cried out unintelligibly in response. Unable to support her weight as well as Padfoot’s, her arms collapsed beneath her. The change in position allowed the dog’s penis to plunge in even deeper. Bile rose in her throat, and it was all she could do to keep from vomiting as the irregular thrusts continued.

Closing her eyes, Lily tried to shut out the pain by focusing on anything else. She moved her arm beneath her chest to relieve some of the pressure on her neck and sobbed when her fingers touched the warm metal of her locket. Instinctively, her hand enclosed around it, squeezing it tighter as she felt Padfoot’s member beginning to swell ever larger within her.

“Please,” she whimpered, trying to focus on the memory of the necklace instead. It had been snowing. January. Her birthday. In the courtyard at Hogwarts. Severus. He had given it to her, had saved up his money to buy it for her, and had apologized for not wrapping it. Had she thanked him? She must have. Yes, she had even given him a brief kiss on the cheek. Oh, but then… after asking how he could afford it, she took him to task for earning extra money by doing his dormmates’ schoolwork. Oh, why couldn’t she have just accepted it? Why couldn’t she have just accepted him? Why hadn’t she listened to him? He had warned her so many times!

‘ _Lily, you don’t know them like I do! They’re worse than bullies!’ … ‘Just because they’re Gryffindors doesn’t mean they’re decent people.’ … ‘Lily, please! Stay away from them! They’re sadists!’_

Years’ worth of Severus’s claims about the Marauders rang through her mind. The edges of the locket were practically cutting into the flesh of her palm as the pressure inside of her became so great that she thought she might split in two.

‘ _Please, Lily! I don’t want you to get hurt.’ … ‘They like hurting people. Not just me. Promise me you won’t trust them.’_

A strangled bark ripped across Severus’s words, and a hot stream of seed shot deep into her womb.

Lily sobbed and attempted to move, relieved that it was finally over. When Padfoot did not dismount, and the pressure remained within her, she whimpered in confusion. The feeling quickly reverted to fear at the sound of her husband’s laughter.

“Oh, you’re not done, babe. He’ll be knotted inside you for a while yet. I hope you’re comfortable down there.”

_‘One day, you’ll see. You’ll see them for the monsters they are. Maybe then you’ll believe me. I would have believed you, you know. If they tried to kill you, I would believe you, and I would kill them because you’re my best friend. I thought I was yours.’_

“Oh god!” she whispered, recalling the day Severus had approached her in seventh year in an attempt to dissuade her from dating James. “I’m so sorry! I should have listened to you! You were right… and I was so very wrong. I’m sorry. You’re my best friend, and I love you… always.”

“There now – that wasn’t so hard. Was it, sweetheart?” James smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair and then patted Padfoot on the head. “Apology accepted.”


End file.
